


Someone Met By Chance

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Series: Soulmate!AUs [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, It's not exactly an open ending but it is at the same time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: After years hoping that he could find his soulmate, Jongin met them in a very unexpected way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had a little hard time choosing between the prompts, but i really love soulmate aus and this one was really different and i just had to try it out, so thanks!!!!! not rated g because of some swear words lol
> 
> title taken from ledapple's song that goes by the same title, y'all should [check it out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmvbfT9HHbc) cuz it's really good

The light above Jongin's head flickered until it went dead and the street got darker than before. He shuddered and started walking even faster, the sole of his feet burning at his rushed steps, trying to quickly get into the safety of his home.

There was the sound of metal colliding with the floor, breaking the quietness of the night just for a moment, and Jongin didn't ever remember having his heart beating like this, the palm of his hands sweating and his eyes scanning every corner as if he was being followed, his brain thinking about a hundred different ways of how he could end up dead before he even reached the front door of his apartment building.

A jet black cat came running on his general direction and he let go of a lungful air he had been holding.

 

 

"Someday," Jongin announced to his friend/roommate, Chanyeol, with conviction. "I will find my one and only."

"Do you really believe in these?" Chanyeol replied pointing at his own left arm, the small clock - that looked a lot like a digital watch - kept on ticking, all the spaces filled with numbers still. "Sometimes, I'm a little skeptical about it because I have no idea how this works and why is mine so far," he complained and Jongin laughed. "It's _not_ funny, the part where it is supposed to tell the years has three digits."

Then he threw his body back on his bed and Jongin quietly hit the pillow with his head and stared at the white ceiling. "But at least someday you'll meet them."

Silence.

Jongin turned his head and found Chanyeol sound asleep.

"Right?" he asked - more to himself than Chanyeol. "Someday."

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep, forgetting to turn the lights off.

 

 

He turned to stare at his back.

Nothing.

Jongin kept on walking, the lamp posts getting scarce, the gap between them wider and wider until only a single one remained at the end of the street that grew narrower as Jongin went further.

The silence started getting on his nerves, it didn't make him angry or annoyed but his brain kept on giving him the worst case scenarios he could ever think of. All that was audible was the scrapping of his sneakers on the asphalt, his now sweaty hands grabbing at the hem of his shirt and his eyes traveling from side to side, ready to have something jump on him at any given moment.

 

 

Chanyeol bursted through the door, yelling, his loud voice startling Jongin and forcing him to let go of what he was holding - which ended up being just a, thankfully not opened yet, pack of cheetos.

"I found it," his tall friend told him. No more to it and Jongin was left to wonder what he had discovered. "I don't know why but look."

Proceeding then to lift the sleeve of his jacket, Chanyeol showed Jongin that small clock, once full of different numbers but where now the number zero was the ruler.

"That's quite…"

"Awesome right?!" Chanyeol said while holding him by the shoulders.

"I was gonna say weird but errm," Jongin scratched his arm. "Whatever you say."

He remained quiet, waiting for Chanyeol to keep on talking about what happened but he didn't say a single word.

His eyes found Chanyeol's ones yelling _please ask me about it, I don't want to randomly start talking like I always do_ , so Jongin did so and his roommate smiled so wide he swore he'd've gone blind if they weren't just teeth.

"I don't know how it happened, but yesterday it started ticking faster, I noticed later but I remember it being like _15 years, 7 months, 15 days and 22 hours_ when I left home and at the end of my last class, it was close to zero, until someone bumped into me and BAM, they yelled."

No words were said by Jongin and Chanyeol kept on excitedly telling his story, his arms going everywhere.

"I discovered just before I came running that he just moved as a transfer student from the other side of the country and that my clock only tells the distance and not the time." he finished his story, probably the only part Jongin truly paid attention to - aside from the beginning.

"The clocks don't count the same stuff," Jongin mumbled, taking a look at his. "Like, it's obvious that yours told the distance, but I'm certain mine is the time, the numbers change steadily."

A backpack was hastily dropped on the floor and Chanyeol sat down on his own bed, Jongin didn't spare a glance at his friend and sighed staring at the wall, deep in thought.

 

 

 _That's what I get for staying past curfew at Baekhyun's_ , Jongin whispered to himself. In truth, he really didn't have a curfew, nobody would be mad at him because he didn't get home before eleven, but he had the rare habit of doing so, always arriving before nine o'clock because _the city is dangerous and you don't know what's out there_ , his mother had always said and he had always believed her words.

Another loud sound echoed through the empty street, although trying to feign courage, Jongin couldn't help but let out a low hiss when he looked around once again and saw pitch darkness from where he had come from and dead end streets even darker, if that was even possible.

He could not see what was further ahead, it looked as if darkness had engulfed everything at the moment he took the wrong turn a few blocks away, he made the mistake of not going back, sure that he knew where this street would lead him to.

He wasn't so sure now.

 

 

Jongdae was nice. Jongdae was really _really_ nice. So nice that Jongin couldn't help but feel extremely happy that he was Chanyeol's soulmate. He thought that maybe his friend wasn't much into the whole soulmates idea because of the way he reacted whenever he tried talking about it, but it seemed that he was wrong - maybe Chanyeol was just hiding the excitement, he wasn't very fond of disappointment.

Currently, Jongdae was trying to help Jongin with literature and Chanyeol seemed very very bored, yawning and probably wishing they could be spending their time together somewhere else - but it wasn't like Jongin had told him exactly why his friend's soulmate would be coming for.

"Chanyeol, just sleep," Jongdae finally complained after the nth time he had forced his boyfriend to stop poking his sides out of boredom. "If you keep distracting us it'll take longer and Jongin won't pass his finals."

For a moment, Jongin thought Jongdae was being serious, his grades were at stake, of course he'd get worried, but the older boy shot him a look and he understood. The tall giant groaned, but walked up to his own bed and threw his body on top of it, covering himself up with his blankets, sulking. He heard a whispered _finally_ coming from Jongdae and suppressed a laugh.

"Hey, hyung," Jongin called, voice low so Chanyeol wouldn't notice he wasn't asking about what they were supposed to study. "Did your clock really tell the distance?"

"Funny little thing," Jongdae started and Jongin listened to him intently. "Mine didn't really tell distance, it was more like a countdown."

"So a clock?" Jongin inquired curiosity in his voice. He knew it was a _yes_ the moment Jongdae snapped his fingers as if he had discovered something - and maybe he did.

Silence stood out for a few seconds before Jongdae broke it in a half whisper.

"I have a theory," he told him. "That both soulmates have different types of clock, if we can call them clocks. I don't know what types are out there, but my mom's a compass and my father's the opposite of mine, it stopped counting the moment he met my mom."

Jingin froze, never had he stopped to ask his parents about it, he just assumed everybody had the same type of marker, but apparently - and obviously - he was very wrong.

"Don't you think this is fucked up?" Jongdae asked waiting for an elaborate answer and hoping it'd lead to a productive discussion, but the younger boy only nodded his head, mind distant from their conversation, a thousand ideas running through his head.

"Do you think that if something happens to someone's soulmate they'll know?" he finally said something, his books long forgotten on top of the desk and Chanyeol long asleep.

The look Jongdae gave him was a little terrified. "I never thought about it."

 _Of course you didn't,_ Jongin thought, bitter. _Your soulmate is over there, there's nothing to worry about_.

 

 

 _One, two, three,_ Jongin started mentally counting to calm himself down, he glanced at his wrist to get a glimpse of the time and see if was already midnight or not and what was the possibility of him meeting a mugger before he was safely tucked in his bed. Almost past eleven, that meant he had been wandering around the empty streets for about half an hour, he should've been at home by now if he had been clever enough to turn back and take the usual route.

Out of habit he eyed the other clock, the one that worried him the most and recently got him restless due to the fact that its countdown was getting closer and closer to hit zeros, but Jongin got much more scared - if not amazed - that just at that moment, it decided to show that he had ten minutes left.

 _Ten minutes_ , he was confused. So confused that he slapped his wrist a feel times to see if he was no thallucinating, the numbers were getting lower and time was ticking and Jongin was starting to feel desperate. Was he supposed to meet his soulmate in a place like this?

 

 

"Mind helping me out?" Baekhyun had asked him after they were already out of class. "I don't want to take English for the third time.”

At first Jongin had accepted the proposal out of pity, after all, if Baekhyun flunked English _again_ , it would result on him having to listen to him complain his thoughts away - apparently Baekhyun thought he enjoyed listening to him talk, it was a total lie.

But when he was at Baekhyun's apartment, trying to help him out because he is a Superb Friend, Baekhyun decided that maybe studying could happen in an hour and watching an episode of whatever the hell was passing on television was a better idea - "You don't even like this serie? Let's just study or I'll-" "Shush."

In the end, Jongin forced Baekhyun to turn the television off and sit down at the kitchen table, pushing away all the dirty bowls and mugs that seemed to proliferate whenever he came over.

"Where's your the textbook?" he asked Baekhyun and waited with crossed arms, anyone who did not know them would assume that Jongin was the older one there instead of Baekhyun, who just pouted before taking the thick book out of his backpack that was abandoned on the floor. "Now, what do you need help with the most?"

Baekhyun laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

The laughing ceased and Baekhyun frowned. "To be very very honest, I'm not even sure of what we're learning there."

The slapping sound was loud and Jongin regretted hitting his own forehead.

It was going to be a long night - so long Jongin would leave way later than he planned.

 

 

The only thing Jongin managed to think of was _run_. So he ran and when he looked down at his wrist, something weird happened: the numbers started to go by faster and Jongin began feeling anxious.

In an attempt to avoid something - he was still not sure of _what_ -, he took a turn into a empty street and, before he realised, he was on the ground clutching his chest, out of breath.

The light was dim but at least it wasn't as dark as the ones he passed before, he wondered what he had bumped against, it wasn't a pole nor was it a wall, those would've hurt more.

After the collision, he was still a little dazed, rubbing his eyes because maybe that'd make his head stop spinning quicker and when Jongin looked up, he saw a tall man wearing black with his face partially covered, so he could not see how he looked like.

At first, he considered getting up and running the opposite side, a dumb move if he had to be honest with himself, but it sounded reasonable taking in the situation he was at. That, until he looked down at his personal clock - which he jokingly called the soulmate countdown - and was even more startled when seeing that it had reached zero in all spaces.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Who are you?" he muttered, breath caught on his throat when he took sight of the gun the man had in hands, ready to pull the trigger.

"Who are _you_?" he asked back, voice low but audible.

Jongin summed some of his courage - praying on the inside that the gun was not loaded and that the stranger would not pull the trigger - and got up, sighing and running his hands on the back of his jeans, trying to get rid of all the dirt. "I asked first."

"I have a gun," the man seemingly threatened and Jongin took a step back when the stranger put a hand inside the pocket of his jacket, taking out a shiny object. "And a knife, so just tell me who the hell you are or I'll have to use one of them."

"Kim Jongin, I'd really appreciate if you used neither, please." he gulped, voice shaky just like his hands.

Without saying anything, the man took a cell phone and browsed through something, Jongin could tell by the way his eyes scanned the screen, as if searching for something.

"You're not on the list," he announced, lowering the gun and pocketing the knife back to its place. "I'm Sehun." the stranger - _Sehun_ \- said and pulled his hoodie off, Jongin nodded as he watched the serious expression on his face.

"I'm glad I'm not on the list," he replied. "Whatever list it is."

Silence.

"Why do you have a gun? Were you going to kill me if I were on the list?" asked Jongin, bothered by the awkward atmosphere, he didn't know if he could just walk out and leave the place easy like this and Sehun wasn't helping at all.

"You ask too many questions," Sehun answered rubbing his temple and leaning slightly against the wall, looking at his wrist, probably searching for a clock to check the time. "And why is my compass pointing at you? Honestly, I was just running wherever it was trying to take me now that I don't have to hide and you just bump into me like it's no problem at all and holy crap."

The cursing surprised Jongin, he was actually paying attention to the explanation because it looked like this Sehun person wasn't used to speaking about himself, at first he didn't know he had ceased talking and proceeded to simply stare at him with a surprised look.

Until, of course, he remembered the countdown had cleared and finally put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Oh, damn," he mumbled. "You're my-"

"Soulmate."

Jongin just gawked at him in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> and in case anyone's wondering, this is the prompt: _"Soulmates!AU, Person A has a countdown on their arm, ticking away until they meet person B. When the numbers finally make it to the minutes, A is confused because they are in a dark alley. It hits zero just as B appears, but as it should appear, B is a serial killer and A is their next victim."_ although i don't think i got to capture the main point of it, i still hope it was an okay story and thank you if you've managed to read it till the end
> 
> ((by the way, i plan on adding a lil part of sehun's side some other time as an extra chapter or something like that))


End file.
